poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In Enchanted Dominion/See Ven, Terra, Thomas and Tino (Aqua, Brian and Stewie's Story)
They arrived in Enchanted Dominion Stewie: Is that... Aqua: Another world I know. And then they saw Terra, Ven, Thomas and Tino Aqua: Ven, Terra? Brian: Thomas? Tino? They went off and they saw them disappeared Brian: Are they.. Phantoms? Aqua: I don't care if they are, or if we fall into the Darkness. We miss them! Then a thorns just block them Aqua: Get out of our way! Stewie: You will be defeated! They make it throught and they saw Darkside Aqua: You really think you can keep us away from our friends? Brian: Well, we have to make you move! After they defeat they saw many Darkside Stewie: Ready? Aqua: Okay, then. After they defeated them the giant Orb is gone and so does the Darkside, they saw Terra, Ven, Tino and Thomas Brian: Thomas! Tino! Aqua: Terra! Ven! Terra: Aqua, you... Can you see me? Tino: Brian, Stewie, you're... do you see me and Thomas? Brian: Yeah, and we can see Roxas. Aqua: Of course, we see Ven too. Terra: Ven? He's Here? "We"? Who's with you, Aqua? Aqua: Brian and Stewie. Terra: Brian and Stewie, where are they? Brian: Thomas, is Terra okay? Tino: Who's Terra? Stewie: Aqua's friend. Thomas: Aqua's Friend? Who is this "Aqua" you called? Stewie: Heat? You don't see her? What's wrong with you? Aqua: Terra? What's wrong? Don't you see, Brian, Stewie and their friend's? Brian: Tino, Thomas? What's wrong, don't you see Aqua, Terra and Ven? Thomas: Brian, Stewie, where are we? Terra: Where are we? Brian: This world is belongs to Aurora. Aqua: A world the darkness has consumed. It's Enchanted Dominion. Tino: Aurora's World? Terra: Consumed? The world's fell? Aqua: What's gotten into you? How do I know that you're Terra? And not the weakness that's in my heart playing more tricks. Brian, Stewie and Aqua look at Ven Aqua: Ven, please say something. Brian: Roxas? Terra: Aqua, listen. I promise this is me. But I'm not myself. Tino: Brian, Stewie, listen, I promise this is me and Thomas. But we're not ourselves. Aqua: What do you mean? Stewie: Why's that? Tino: You're using the name "Tino and Thomas" That means you're seeing us the way that you remember us. Terra: You're using the name "Terra". That means you're seeing me the way that you remember me. But your heart is just painting the picture that it so wants to see. The Real Me has lost in Shadow. Thomas: Brian, Stewie, your heart is just painting the picture that it so what's to see. The Real Me and Tino is still in okay back home. Brian: So, you're not here. Aqua: Then you're here, trapped in the realm of darkness. Terra: No. My heart has ties to the darkness. That must be why we can talk. But I can't see anything, Aqua. If you're saying Ven was there, then he's like me. An Illusion created from your heart. And you said, Brian and Stewie were there. Then their just like you, the way that they remember their friend's. Tino: And Brian, Stewie, if you said that Aqua is with you, then she's like you, that way that you remember us. Brian: I see. Aqua: We understand. Then, you and Ven are safe in the Outside world? Terra: I think. Aqua: That's good. But how did you find me? Brian: Tino, how did you and Thomas find us? Terra: I look here. And heard you in the Darkness. Thomas: We look here. And heard you to in the Darkness. Aqua: Right, but why does your heart have... tied to the Darkness? What do you mean "lost in Shadow"? Terra: Forget about me. Aqua, Xehanort is trying to locate Ven. Tino: Brian, Stewie. The Dazzlings and Lord Vortech is trying to find you and captured you. Brian: Don't worry, We're with Aqua. She can protect us from them. Aqua: He'll never find him. I hid Ven well. I think the reason he's not talking to me here, is because he's still there's sleeping. Brian: And Ryan is safe in the Realm of Light. Then Tino and Thomas has disappeared and Terra's hair has changed Terra: No, I can't control. Then four figures appeared ???? 1: Is Ryan with you? ???? 2: This "Place" is it the Chamber of Waking? Brian: No. He's not. Aqua: Yes. Then they saw Terra-Xehanort, Lord Vortech and the Dazzlings. Aqua: Who are you? Brian: Really? ????: You don't know? Adagio: His name is- Then Tino, Thomas and Terra restraining them Terra: Aqua, get back! Tino: Brian! Stewie! Run! Thomas: Hurry! Aqua: Terra! Brian & Stewie: Tino! Thomas! Terra: I messed up. Xehanort is part of me. Now he's using me so you can tell him where you hid Ven. Tino: The Dazzlings are working with him. Now, They using you so you can tell Vortech where Ryan is! Vortech & Xehanort: Silence! Tino: No! I can't let you hurt my friends! Terra: I won't give in. Aqua! You have to- Then The Dazzlings, Lord Vortech and Xehanort grab their faces Adagio: Why you fight, my love?! Xehanort: Still you struggle! Aqua: Terra! Brian: Thomas! Stewie: Tino! Then a Giant Hand grab them Terra: Aqua! Tino: Brian! Stewie! Adagio: Now, my love. You will love us and adore us! Xehanort: Now you can be one with the Darkness! Aqua look at Ven Aqua: Ven... Tino, Thomas & Terra: That is ENOUTH!!!! They released all of the power and chained Lord Vortech, The Dazzlings and Xehanort Aqua: Terra... Brian: Thomas... Stewie: Tino... Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3